The invention relates to a target-detection device for a missile system such as a shoulder launched missile system.
The invention relates, in particular, to such a missile detection system in which an imaging sensor of a target detector on the missile sends an image to a wide angle lens system.
Modern operator controlled missile systems, such as shoulder launched missile systems are generally aimed at a target by the operator by means of optical devices containing simple or complex reflective elements. Detection and assignment of the target in such cases is achieved either in a simple way by observers with binoculars or by guidance systems, which receive their information from sensors which are not part of the missile or its launching system.
Also known are IR thermal imaging systems for target acquisition by an observer (without self-guidance by the missile system) for example, by using the imaging sensor of the missile itself for the imaging of the target. In such embodiments, the imaging missile sensor is used for target detection and acquisition in combination with a wide-angle lens adapter, in order to broaden the normally narrow visual field provided by the imaging sensor on the missile.
An object of the present invention is to provide a thermal imaging system of the above type in which the wide-angle visual field of the wide-angle adapter is adjusted without any movable optical components to correct for non-uniform ambient conditions.
This object is achieved according to the invention by providing radiation detection means for detecting ambient atmospheric conditions and for adjusting emissions on both sides of the emission image produced by the wide-angle adapter to compensate for non-uniformity in the ambient atmosphere.
In further accordance with the invention, the radiation detection means comprises radiation sensors for detecting radiation differences in the ambient atmosphere, for example, by aiming one radiation sensor towards the sky and another radiation sensor towards the ground and supplying emission from the radiation sensors to two auxiliary emission members having emission surfaces located on opposite sides of an optical member which produces the image in the wide-angle lens system.